Broken Wings
by Detectivetk
Summary: It's always the same isn't it? Boy meets girl, girl meets boy they fall in love and live happily ever after. Not this time. They can't have a happily ever after, she's got a troubled past with the boys and he is someone everybody fears. Apparently he killed some people and apparently his been to jail. Their stories become entwined as one but can they both learn to actually love?
1. Chapter 1: Hello

The skies moaned with happiness. The blue as bright as can be and even the clouds couldn't ruin that. Birds leapt from the trees causing the branches to shake as they flew away to find some food. The grass below these trees weren't as green as the leaves but almost dead from the drought in the city of Konoha. It was a strange thing to see here, usually the weather is perfect, fairy tale perfect, and raining at perfect moments, the sun shining to create a perfect day but recently this city was far from perfect. At least it hasn't lost its status just yet, being one of the highest ranking cities around. Maybe because that's where all the paparazzi are at seeing as really big events are usually held around here. Like the Akatsuki band. Itachi Uchiha got most of the attention seeing that he is the singer of the band. It was a wonder how he was able to get this girl into his house without the tabloids knowing a thing or any fan girls knowing who she is. I guess it helps to know the paper too.

The uchiha mansion was home to a new guest this summer. They were family friends. Itachi and this young girl have known each other since she was 4 he was a fair bit older though. To her, he was the older brother she never had. Not that she had any brothers or sisters. She had a situation going on and Itachi rushed to her rescue now she's stuck in the uchiha mansion, which was her new escape.

"Class we have a new student," Iruka sensei said.

A girl with wavy blue hair that just past her shoulders walked in. Everyone stared at her oddly. She was different to the other students, her jeans were black and ripped, her shirt one of a band no other would've heard of before, her bag hanging off her shoulder and her shoes were platform ones as she was trying to draw you away from her lack of height. Her eyes were a dark brown almost ash black and pierced everyone as she scanned their faces. She looked for a place to sit among the class mates. There was a spare seat next to a raven haired boy. He probably just find out she has been living at his house for the past week and will continue to so she didn't plan to sit next to him just in case he goes off. She could tell by the glare. Plus she smelt like Itachi's room which made him spray deodarent around the place. He hated his brother, and the way his room smells. It was probably just jealousy. There was a spare seat next to some blonde girl with her hair up in a ponytail but she wasn't too fond of blondes. Her eyes wandered over to the back of the classroom. There was a spare seat next to a red headed boy with eyeliner. He had his ear plugs in, listening to his iPod. Now that she looked around, almost any seat near him was empty. She smirked slightly and moved to sit next to him.

"Hey," she called. The red headed boy ignored her. She shrugged getting out her books and writing down some notes. She noticed that the raven haired boy, Sasuke was staring at her. _Oh please, why don't you stare at someone else? _She said in her head.

The day went by really fast; lunch came just around the corner. She decided to explore the school, she didn't exactly have any friends here, nor did she want to sit with strangers. Her trail led her to the art room. She walked inside.

"Hello?" she noticed no one was there and continued to look around. There were canvas' everywhere and most were already painted on. There were people in here just before. She looked over at a blank canvas and took out a pencil. She started drawing, rubbing the lead across to make certain effects. She didn't know what she was drawing exactly, but it was always like that, she never thought about it; just let her emotions fall through onto the paper.

There was a noise and she stopped drawing. It was a creek or something like that. She looked around, hearing footsteps.

"Who's there?" she called, "show yourself!"

A hand grabbed her and pulled her up against a wall. She saw the pale face of Sasuke uchiha. For a second she thought his eyes might have been red.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in Konoha!" he yelled at her.

"I have every right to be here!" she yelled back.

"Not after what you did to me! You should've never come back!"

"I never did anything to you!"

"You left me! Or don't you remember!"

She paused staring straight into his eyes. Her feet were dangling off the floor as he held her against the wall.

"I…"

"That's what I thought! Get the fuck out of my mansion, out of Itachi's room! Out of my life! Get the fuck out! And take my selfish brother with you!" He yelled. She could see all the rage in his face. His other fist connected with her face. He let go of her and she fell to the floor holding her cheek.

"What the fuck? You know I don't deserve that!" She yelled. Sasuke's mouth opened to reply but he was quickly pushed to the floor. She couldn't tell who was on top of him for a second; she was too focused on Sasuke's face. This mystery person punched him in the face three times before speaking.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls," his voice was cold but smooth. Sasuke grunted before moving away and leaving the room. The red headed boy walked over to her putting his hand out for her to take.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I've always needed a reason to hit him and you didn't deserve that, no matter what you did," he replied.

"Hn. Were you in here the whole time?"

"Maybe."

"Hn. Well thanks, for um…that, hope to see you around," she smiled.

"I hope to see you around as well, I'm Gaara," he said.

"I'm Aoi," she replied before leaving the room.

"Aoi…" he repeated after her. He looked at the drawing on the canvas. It was of a butterfly. The thing was, the butterfly was in a cage, sunlight was around every area but where the butterfly was. This butterfly was stuck in a dark corner and the wings were damaged. Everything outside the area of the butterfly was happy. Does this have something to do with how Aoi feels about her life? Gaara took the canvas and walked out, leaving the school.


	2. Chapter 2: another day

She rolled around in the bed snuggle into the pillows. She gripped onto the tightly. The blankets were wrapped right around her body. Usually Itachi would be there for her to lean on but he wasn't in the room. She was having a nightmare that she couldn't escape.

"Why the fuck did you let her stay here?" Sasuke yelled throwing whatever he could at Itachi.

"Sasuke, she's practically family," he replied catching everything.

"Right, if that's really how it is…" he dazed off a little, "well whatever she can't be here."

"She's been living here for more than a week, get over it."

"I want her out!"

"This is my house, if you have a problem then leave!"

The door opened to reveal Aoi standing there wearing only Itachi's top and underwear. Sasuke's face immediately went red.

"Fine, as long as she is not around when I have other's over," Sasuke agreed.

'By others you mean sluts right," Aoi said cruelly as she walked down stairs. She headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed some money out of Itachi's wallet, and a jacket. She didn't bother putting on any pants, her shirt and jacket was long enough. She walked out and towards the nearest coffee store. She found Starbucks and decided to go in. She ordered a dark mocha and sat down for a drink. She noticed Gaara walk in and she called him over. He grabbed a mocha and sat down with her.

"Where are your pants?" he asked.

"Didn't really think to put them on," she blushed slightly.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Well you kind of saved me from Sasuke who probably would've ripped my head off. I'm defenceless against him, I can't do anything because his brother has taken me into his care and we are all practically family so it just feels, wrong. Thank you, again."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Let me treat you to dinner and a movie, please, for saving me," she smiled.

"Only if you pay," he decided.

"Of course," she smiled. They continued her conversation until Itachi showed up demanding the rest of the money from his wallet and bring her, her jeans. Itachi really was like a big brother.

He had given her a lift to school and her first class that day was sport. It was an all-girls sport class. She changed into shorts and a baggy shirt before tying up her hair and changing shoes for sport. They were playing soccer today. She noticed that Tenten was really the only girl that got into the sport. A pink haired girl, who she had known to be sakura and a blonde haired girl who had the name Ino were sitting underneath a tree. She knew who sakura was because of Sasuke, though she chased him, she refused to be just another fuck buddy. In a way they were in a relationship, they sent each other cute texts and cared about each other, she wouldn't fuck him unless they were in a proper, official relationship. Ino was just another Sasuke fan girl. She was usually the one at the mansion that he was fucking. They didn't bother to join in and most girls were really weak at this sport.

Aoi noticed a shy purple haired girl trying to kick the ball, she was really trying at this sport, and she just wasn't very good. Tenten helped her out though, which was sweet. She was on the opposing team though. The only person who really stood out was this red headed girl with glasses. She was another one in the Sasuke fan club; Aoi has seen her around the mansion a few times._ I guess Ino has more character though, she has dignity about it. _She knows it's a simple fuck and doesn't carry on about it whereas Karin went into great detail.

Anko sensei blew the whistle and everyone went straight at it. Tenten was running head on towards the ball and so was Aoi. Aoi picked up the pace becoming faster than Tenten. She kicked the ball through her legs and beyond everyone else towards the goals. No other girl was really paying attention. She kicked the ball straight into the goals. SCORE! The ball was reset. The whistle was blown again. Aoi head straight at the ball again, Tenten tried to speed up but she couldn't make it. Aoi hit the ball up before head butting it into the goals. She had a hard head. Score! The whistle was blown again. Tenten got the ball first kicking it straight towards Aoi's goals. She slid across the grass hitting the ball away from Tenten before crawling up and kicking it towards the other goals. Tenten tracked her down stopping the ball and kicking it towards Aoi's goals. Score! 2 for Aoi's team one for Tenten's. It was like they were the only two playing. No one else.

"Stand back, you made us lose," Karin's voice squeaked and she moved towards Tenten. The ball went straight passed Karin and towards the goals, luckily Aoi was able to stop and then kick it into the other goals as fast as she could.

"I thought I told you to stand back!" Karin yelled. Aoi looked around then noticed the boys were standing around watching the game, they were supposed to be moving to their side of the oval but they decided to stop and watch. Tenten kicked the ball in Karin's face. Aoi cracked up laughing straight away.

"Oops sorry, I wasn't aiming properly," Tenten apologized. The truth was, when Tenten aims for something, she never misses. Aoi noticed that Gaara looked so awkward around the other guys. His stance was strong and confident, straight up but his face showed that he felt awkward near all of these guys. His shorts exposed his pale reflection and his bright red hair stood out. A blond haired boy was trying to talk to him but he was intently focused on something. Aoi then reached eye contact with him. He was looking for her.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!" the blonde hair boy moved Gaara back and forth. Gaara stared intently at Aoi before she looked away back towards the game as she ran towards the soccer ball, ready to kick it away from Tenten.

"What?" he replied, his eyes still following Aoi.

"What's with you and the new girl?" he questioned. Gaara turned directly towards him.

"What are you on about?"

"I've seen you two having coffee together, and talking, she just got her yesterday, already hitting on her aye?"

"Shut up Naruto it's not like that."

"Still keeping your cool huh?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"You know I want to make an effort to talk to you. You know I've been trying but you shut me and everyone else out, how did she get through one of your barriers?"

"It's not like that. She just owes me for something."

Naruto grunted, "You've been watching her for the past hour."

Gaara ignored him. It was true, he has but he in his own mind was just worried. He didn't even understand this but he thought it might have been because they could connect on a piece of canvas. Though she didn't know this.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke

After that sport game Aoi had been hanging out with Tenten a lot. Aoi never hung out with anyone at lunch though; she was usually in the art room with Gaara, painting. She had been going to Tenten's for the past week; they even hung out with Naruto sometimes. Tenten told her about her sibling Neji who was in boarding school at the moment. She still hadn't decided on a date to take Gaara out.

Today Aoi decided to sit at a table for lunch. She found Gaara sitting by himself in the cafeteria. No one bothered to go sit near him. Aoi sat down right next to him.

"No artwork today?" she asked.

"The room is closed," he replied looking at his food.

"I'll take that," she smiled taking a bite of his cookie.

"No! You do not eat the cookie!" he snatched what was left of it. She laughed.

"So when do you want to go out for dinner?"

"How about Friday?" she could almost hear a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Sure, I'll be at yours around six, but you're driving!" she said. He chuckled a little. She had never heard a single piece of laughter from him before. They discussed music and she revealed a little bit of the Akatsuki's new song. They moved on to start talking about art working, and school and just whatever really. They conversation flowed perfectly. Tenten decided to sit down next to Aoi and Gaara.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Tenten," Aoi replied. Gaara just stiffened becoming a little bit awkward. Aoi touched his hand lightly to signal him that it's okay. After a while he got used to another person talking to him and Aoi removed her hand.

"You know, there's a party this Saturday, do you two want to come? I'll text you the details," Tenten smiled.

Aoi looked over at Gaara who didn't say anything.

"Yeah sure," she smiled. Tenten opened up her lunch box. They shared different things that they didn't want to eat. Naruto sat down next to Tenten. Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto. The blonde just smiled and grabbed some food off Tenten. It was weird to both Gaara and Aoi. Actually being in a group, and talking.

Lunch ended pretty fast and the day proceeded as usual. Aoi walked home to the mansion she found out that Itachi wasn't home and she heard a noise up stairs. Aoi dropped her bag and quickly ran up there. She realised it was just Sasuke in his room. She opened the door cursing a little when she saw a half-naked Sasuke standing there. Her eyes widened and she turned away quickly. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her hands were against his warm chest, her cheeks started to go red as she looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Remember what you did to me?" he closed the door with his foot, "Do you remember, out there in the woods. We were all camping."

He kissed her neck softly, trailing down her shoulder. He knew it was something she couldn't escape, being kissed on her neck.

"I had a crush on you, you were gorgeous. You know I liked you, you knew I had for a long time," he continued to kiss her, "I thought you were the sexiest thing alive."

"Your own lust confuses you" she said trying not to moan at the kisses.

"It was midnight. You came into my tent and kissed my neck over and over again causing me to moan," He smirked, "you took my hand and took me out into the woods."

He started to tug on her shirt, "You told me that we could do it. In the middle of the woods. Away from everyone. You pulled my shirt off and left a trail of kisses on me."

He pulled off her shirt and she tried to move away but he pulled her closer.

"I gave in completely to you; we fucked over and over again, every night in those woods. We would usually end up sleeping in each other's arms but that last night was different. Wasn't it. You got what you wanted but moved me to a different part of the woods, I was completely naked. You took all of my clothes and left me next to a cave to rot. I was out there for a week straight, naked with a bear trying to eat me. Remember that. You left and went home and when we arrived back at yours, I never said anything to anyone but you whispered something in my ear, do you remember what it was?" he nibbled on her ear while unclipping her bra, "Well that was fun."

He quoted what she had said. He never let things go, he gripped onto everything. Then he turned it all into revenge, it was the way he was. He pulled her bra off and threw it at the ground.

"No! Sasuke!" Aoi tried to run, she gripped the door but Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his bed.

"Sh! Its okay, I just want to show you how it feels. To be violated, fucked, played with, like a doll before leaving you naked on your own to starve and die."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed, "It's not like you're no different! You use all those girls like dolls!"

"The difference is, once I've had my fun, I take care and put them back where they belong."

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She yelled as he jumped on top of her. He started to trail the kisses down her stomach. She looked around desperate to find something to get him off. His hands slid up towards her breast and she had enough. This was practically rape. She grabbed his alarm clock and hit him in the head with it. She ran out the door and he ran after her. She grabbed a shirt that was on a chair downstairs and ran out the door. She pulled the white shirt on and buttoned it up.

She had nowhere to go but she was just going to keep running. Away from that mansion. _If only Itachi was there. _She took out her phone. No credit. The only address she had in there was Gaara's for Friday.

"Temari are you doing the washing tonight?" Gaara yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I am. Need anything washed?" she asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll bring my clothes down in a second," he said.

"Kunkaro should be back in a bit to cook dinner; it'll be just you two tonight."

"Going out with Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"I still think it's weird you're dating a high schooler."

"So what? It's not your choice."

Gaara walked back up the stairs which at the top only contained his room. He grabbed his clothes and then there was a knock on the door. Temari who had her blonde hair tied up in four ponytails answered the door. There was a shivering girl with blue hair, a white buttoned up shirt and some jeans.

"Hi, is um Gaara here?" she asked still a little bit shaken up.

"Gaara your girlfriend's here!" Temari yelled. Gaara dropped his clothes and slowly walked down the stairs confused, he saw Aoi at the door. He could see sadness in her eyes and that she was trying to hide it on her face. He told her to come in and they walked up the stairs together.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew her expression all too well because it was one that he had.

"I don't know if I want to tell you."

"Aoi its okay, I've got no one to tell."

"Sasuke kind of tried to rape me, I'm just a bit shaken up and don't really want to go back there right now."

"I can kill the guy you know."

"Please don't, that'll just add to the rumours about you. I just used to have this thing where I would have fun with people, use them as dolls then through them out like they're trash. I stopped after a while; he just wanted revenge on me."

Gaara looked at her awkwardly. He extended his arms out and she realised what he was trying to do. She leaned into him wrapping her arms tightly around him, hugging him. She didn't know but his face went bright red as his arms finally wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4: Dates and nights

Aoi awoke to notice that Gaara wasn't next to her. It was Friday morning. She hated the fact that he refused to sleep. She used to be like that. Back when she used to play with people, like they were dolls. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have any of her clothes so for the past few days she's been wearing Gaara's shirts and her jeans. When she went to bed she just wore a shirt, it made Gaara blush a little.

She pulled the covers over her and snuggled into the warmth. She heard the door close so she moved to look at it. Gaara came in with her order from starbucks.

"Here," he passed it to her, he's been getting her dark mocha every morning since she decided to stay here, "you plan on coming to school today?"

"No, sorry, you must hate it, not having anyone," she replied.

"It's not exactly like that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and such have all decided to sit with me. I'm starting to lose my killer rep."

"You've never actually killed someone…right?"

"No, just battered up a few people, sometimes I go away for long periods of time so they think I go to juvie or something."

She just smiled and drank the mocha. He drank his before saying goodbye and walking to school. The door burst open once again. _Can't a girl get a break?_

"I heard about your date tonight with Gaara!" Temari was extremely happy about this it seemed. Aoi had almost forgotten.

"Oh, yeah, it's not really a date, I'm supposed to be paying but I don't have any money."

"You are coming with me missy!" Temari dragged Aoi out of the bed and into a car. They drove off to the closest shop. Girls will be girls. They flicked through look books tried on dresses, bought some dress, tried on shoes, bought those shoes and so on and so forth. They bought so much stuff but couldn't decide what Aoi would wear that night. Aoi sighed at least she'll having something for Saturday's party as well. They drove back to Temari's house and put all of the clothes in Temari's room. Aoi wasn't allowed to come out until she figured out what dress she was wearing.

Gaara came back from school and went upstairs to get changed. Aoi just sat in Temari's room staring at all the clothes. She had no idea what to wear. Aoi finally gave up and grabbed the first black dress she could find. She pulled it on and grabbed some platform heels and brushed her hair. She grabbed Temari's eyeliner and did her eyes before chucking it in the pile of clothing. She opened the door and stepped out to find Gaara watching TV. Waiting for her.

He turned to see Aoi. Her blue wavy hair stood out against her lace dress that almost reached her knees. It was a pitch black dress, her stockings were dark with bows at the back and her platform heels were black as well. She looked perfect, even Gaara could see that. Tough he didn't know how to admit it.

"Shall we go?" his voice squeaked about.

She giggled, "I can't pay though, so it's not exactly my treat."

"Well we already planned this out."

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled. They walked to his car and blasted the stereo as they drove to a restaurant.

Aoi and Gaara sat in the very back corner. They ordered their food. Talked, laughed and ate. It was a perfect dinner. She smiled at him and held his hand lightly on the table. His face went red and she realised that she just acted upon it not even knowing what she was doing. Her face quickly went red and she pulled away slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," Aoi blushed.

"N-no, it's o-okay," he tried to smile, awkwardly. She giggled a bit. They paid for their dinner and walked out. Aoi leapt towards Gaara in the cold night. His face warmed up a bit, noticing that Aoi was clinging to him. He put his arm around her. She was freezing and he was warm. They walked down the street towards the cinema to go see the new batman. They bought their tickets and carried on inside. They sat right up the back with their popcorn. Aoi put her legs up on Gaara's lap. He was seriously considering telling her to fuck off and get her legs down but she smiled at him and he was okay with it. Once the movie had finished Gaara noticed that Aoi dosed off. He laughed to himself before picking her up and putting her on his back. He walked back to the car and put her in her seat, buckling up her seatbelt. He closed the door then hoped into the driver's seat and drove home.

After parking the car he got her out and carried her on his back up to his room. He took her shoes off and thought it was best not to change her but he grabbed a shirt and put it on her, over her beautiful dress. He pushed her into the bed and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. He smiled at her before making his way downstairs.

"Gaara!" Temari called as she saw him descend from the staircase, "How was the date?"

"It wasn't a date," he was trying to avoid the question because it was one of the best things he's ever experienced, she took him away from his own pain, his own suffering. He grabbed a drink bottle then went upstairs. Gaara took a sip then changed out of his clothes into some boxers. _Maybe I'll try sleeping, just this once_ he told himself. He moved under the covers and immediately Aoi leaned slightly onto him. His face flushed with pink.

The morning arose with the sound of birds chirping. Gaara was already awake but still in the bed. Aoi woke up, her face turning pink. She felt the warmth of Gaara's pale chest. She looked up to see that Gaara was staring at the roof. One arm was around her, the other was behind his head. She wondered what often troubled him.

"Morning," she said cheerfully and Gaara blushed slight realising his arm was around her. He moved off the bed and down stairs to get breakfast. Aoi got up and pulled off the dress so she was just wearing her underwear and Gaara's shirt. _Gosh Gaara's shirt smells good._

Aoi followed Gaara down stairs. She could smell the bacon and eggs. Temari and Kunkaro said good morning and they all sat down for breakfast.

For hours Gaara and Aoi just played Xbox, she was obviously beating him but she would have no idea that he always let her win. When they got bored of that they ate, watched TV, played different games and the list goes on. It was almost time for that party Tenten was talking about, and they were having such a good time, having a lazy day.

Aoi went into Temari's room to grab something to wear in the big pile of clothes from yesterday. She decided to wear another black dress which was short at the front and long at the back, with a different pair of shoes. They were platform stilettoes. She loved platforms, this way she at least reached Gaara's shoulders. She walked out and waited for Gaara to come back down. They left for the party.

The address was easy to find and everything went smoothly. Naruto was at the front door inviting everyone in. It was easy to assume that he was doing so because either Hinata wasn't here yet or his best friend Sasuke wasn't here yet. Aoi shivered at the simple thought of Sasuke. Gaara touched her shoulder and asked if she was going to be alright, she only nodded. They walked inside being greeted by Naruto and he tried to ask Aoi a few questions about why she hasn't been around lately but she sadly ignored and walked on by.

She said hello to Tenten and sakura, she noticed that Ino was making out with Kiba in a not so distant corner. Gaara went off to get some punch and talk to people. Sasuke tapped Aoi on the shoulder and asked to talk to her. They moved out into a hallway.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved it," he said.

"Seriously? You already punched me in the face! Then you tried to rape me!"

"You left me out there to die because it was fun!"

"Have you ever considered that I have a mental illness or something? Toying with people gave me pleasure and I didn't know how to stop it! I started taking medication for it after that!"

Sasuke paused, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be."

"Itachi's worried about you."

"Maybe I should tell him what happened."

"If you tell him, I'll tell every single person out here every single thing you've done to the people where you used to live. All those things that gave you pleasure," Sasuke glared.

"What do you want?"

"Don't tell."

"Only if you don't."

Aoi nodded before joining the crowd. She looked around and found some vodka. She didn't bother to get a glass she just grabbed the whole bottle and went outside. She found a porch and sat out there drinking. She drank half the bottle. Aoi turned around to see everyone crowding around the door, Itachi and a few other band members from the Akatsuki had arrived. She snarled and took another sip.

She looked back out into the back yard before feeling the weight of someone else on the seat. She turned to see a fuzzy image of Sakura.

"Can I have some?" Sakura asked kindly. Aoi passed the bottle.

"What's troubling you me' matey!" Aoi swung back and forth.

"I'm not sure how to put it exactly."

"O' course you do!"

"It's the whole thing with Sasuke, why doesn't he make a move? I know you know him pretty well, he told me you were staying at his house."

"Oh der is a lot you don't know 'bout Sasuke! But 'im not makin' the first move that I'm surprised 'bout. He'll come 'round, he always does," Aoi smiled. Sakura gave back the bottle.

"I hope so, take care, don't party too hard," sakura said before going back inside. The terrible sounds of pop music was playing, she knew that even Itachi would be screeching at it. Aoi got up and started to walk off. Who know where she's going? She doesn't even know.

In the house Gaara was walking around, just enjoying things before he had to go find Aoi. He talked to Tenten for a bit, he asked about when Neji was coming back and so forth, he even talk to Kiba that night. Gaara moved around looking for Aoi when he spotted Sakura who looked a bit dazed. He asked if she knew where Aoi was and she pointed outside. Gaara took a look out there but Aoi was nowhere to be found. A piece of thread from her dress was on the seat of the porch.

_She walked off, didn't she? _He knew the answer to it. He walked down the straight desperately searching for her. What if she got hit by a car? What if she was hurt? What if she was dying somewhere? He picked up the pace. He moved past at least four streets by now and he still couldn't find her. He kept going, five streets, six streets, seven streets, got her. He walked down the street and saw Aoi dancing in the middle of the road. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the road and onto the foot path. He looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled, "You could've been hurt!"

"I'm sorry daddy," she hiccupped, "you can let go of my hand now."

Gaara blushed immensely, "I'm taking you back."

"No you're not," a voice game from down the foot path. Gaara turned to see Itachi.

"I don't wanna leave Mr Panda!" Aoi cried as she clung to Gaara.

"Aoi we have to go!" Itachi yelled.

"Never! I'm staying with Mr Panda!" she climbed onto his back. His facial expression read are you kidding me.

"I think Gaara's had enough of you for a few nights."

"Mr Panda! Mr Panda! Mr Panda!"

"You'll see him on Monday anyway."

"Mr Panda, did you know alcohol is bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!" she ignored Itachi completely.

"Aoi!"

"Mr Panda, do you have any cookies left? Can Temari buy me some?"

"Aoi!"

"I WANT TO GO ON A BOUNCY CASTLE!"

"Aoi."

"MR PANDA! MR PANDA! WE GO BOUNCE BOUNCE ON A BOUNCY CASTLE!"

"Aoi…" Itachi's voice was draining; he was starting to give up.

"Mr Panda! Do you get any sexual urges?"

"I need a drink…"

"NO 'TACHI ALCOHOL IS BAD! BAD! BAD!" she yelped finally listening to him.

"I think it would be best for her to stay at mine tonight, I'll bring her to yours in the morning," Gaara stated wanting to fix the problem. He could deal with Aoi when she was sober, maybe even too much sober, when she didn't talk to people and she thought deeply about things. He could even handle her when she was with friends and when she is with big groups of people she changes personalities, she's really bubbly, not really thinking but he wasn't sure about handling her in a hyperactive drunk state but he wasn't fit to argue.

"Sure," Itachi wondered off.

"YAY IT'S ME AND MR PANDA!" Aoi yelled.

"Yay…" Gaara dragged on, "you know the whole neighbourhood can hear you?"

Aoi blushed and gripped on tighter to Gaara as he held her up on his back. He walked back to the car carrying her in. He hoped this wasn't something that he would have to do all the time.


	5. Chapter 5: Truce

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

"I miss having a little sister around here! Can't you bring her back Gaara? I miss female company," Temari cried as she searched for something in the lounge room. Gaara grunted. Itachi had taken her home almost two weeks ago and even he was missing her around the house. He missed her touch, how she slept, and the way he could communicate with her. I think it's safe to say that he missed her. Gaara walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen to grab his wallet.

Aoi dragged herself down the stairs to look around for her jacket. She saw Sasuke in the kitchen eating. They still looked at each other in an odd way. She was stuck with him because of Itachi. She never thought of it as living under the same roof as a rapist till now. She almost barfed at the thought of it. She heard foots steps come down the stairs and she knew it was Itachi.

"Itachi can't I go back to Gaara's? Please!" she begged.

"You aren't going near him okay; you are staying here with me. Where I can keep an eye on you," he squandered. She sighed taking his wallet once again and grabbing her bag before heading down to Starbucks as usual.

~x~x~x~

Gaara picked up his English book from his locker before heading to kakashi sensei's class. He didn't have this class with Aoi which she was rather upset about but he had no idea how to show it. He walked over to the class and sat down right at the back. Gaara knew Aoi had Sasuke in her class at this period and he was a bit worried about that. _Aoi will be able to take care of herself. _He assured himself. Naruto ran over and sat next to Gaara. They were deemed friends now. Gaara wasn't so sure if he liked this or not.

While Naruto was making paper planes and shoving them in his hair like a two year old Gaara wasn't able to pay attention to anything.

"Naruto are you and Aoi, friends?" Gaara asked trying to make a conversation because of his pure lack of attention today.

"Yeah of course! We went to the mall just the other day! Man that was so much fun, she actually paid for my food, and my other friends don't do that! Then we went to the arcade and played games!" he continued for a various amount of time.

Gaara drifted off into a daze for a while till everyone heard a bang. Kakashi sensei headed right out of the room racing for some other classroom where the noise was. It was in Iruka's class room. Sasuke was on the floor gripping his nose tightly. Blood streaming right down it.

"Stop being such a whiny bitch okay! I'm already doing everything you say!" came a familiar voice. Gaara rushed into the room. Aoi's blue hair was flying in the wind. Sasuke stood up and grabbed onto Aoi but she kneed him in the balls.

"We need to talk," she whispered to him. Sasuke was on the floor again but this time he used his hand to grab hold of Aoi and dragged her down too.

"About?" he squelched.

"A truce," she replied before getting up. She left the room. Gaara stood against the door frame for a few seconds before trying to follow Aoi. Sasuke limped towards Gaara.

"Leave it, don't follow her," he held on to his balls from sheer pain.

Gaara punched Sasuke in the stomach, "You've already done enough."

This was a low point for the uchiha. After this he probably wouldn't be able to be the amazing uchiha. If he was, it would probably be a miracle. Gaara sprinted down the hall ways looking for Aoi. She wasn't in the school. She must be outside. Her walked outside and looked around before noticing she was on the roof. He climbed up there and sat next to her.

"You didn't have to come find me," She said not bothering to look at him, "I kind of, seem to have multiple personalities."

Gaara heard her cruel laugh.

"It's okay really; he's done enough hasn't he. I wish you could tell me more though, maybe I could help," Gaara didn't really know how to comfort her, "a-are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Come over for dinner?" he thought of it in the spare of the moment, "uh Temari misses you, so I think she would like it if you came around."

Aoi could tell the Gaara was having difficulty with asking, she agreed to it. They climbed back down and she stayed close to his side as they walked back into school. As soon as Gaara saw the sight of Sasuke he became protective over Aoi moving closer to her and keeping his guard up. She held his hand and squeezed it telling him it was okay. She skipped towards Sasuke to talk about their truce. Once Gaara walked back to his class they started talking.

"A truce," she proposed.

"I don't tell you don't tell? It's not enough for me," he answered.

"What else do you want?"

"I want a favour, I'll call you when it's needed," she smiled before limping off to the nurse's office. Aoi had no choice in the matter. She just had to trust Sasuke.

She got into the car with Gaara after school and they drove off to his house. No one was home so they both just sat on the ground and played Xbox. They were playing this new tekken game and she was sitting behind him. She moved her Xbox controller around where his eyes were so he couldn't see. He realised what she was doing and started moving his head so he was in her way. Aoi got annoyed and moved forward to see not noticing that her breasts were right up against Gaara's head. Gaara's face went full on red. He gasped and dropped the control and moved out of the way. Aoi fell and landed on top of Gaara.

She squeaked. Her face was almost as red as his was. They both just stared at each other not knowing what to say. The heard a door open and their heads turned instantly.

"Well hello their children, I didn't realise your girlfriend was here for dinner," Kunkaro winked before moving away. Neither of them corrected the girlfriend part. It got Aoi thinking a little before she got off of Gaara. They both sat down on the couch and continued to play their game until Temari got home. When she did she practically jumped on Aoi and complained about not having any girls around.

They all sat around the table and ate fish and chips for dinner. They talked like the happiest family of all even though everyone has a double life. Aoi had forgotten what family dinners were like. After they ate Aoi offered to clean up. She took the plates to the kitchen and Gaara helped.

"Gaara never does the dishes," Kunkaro whispered to Temari.

Gaara grabbed the detergent and put it in the running water. They continued to clean the plates as the foam arose. Aoi through some foam at Gaara laughing. He half smirked grabbing foam himself and throwing it at her. She took the detergent and squirted it at him getting it all over the floor and onto his shirt. He grabbed the cups and started splashing water at her. She laughed moving towards him but slipping and falling into his arms. They looked at each other for a moment till he helped her back up.

Temari was leaning against the door frame laughing. This is why Gaara never does the dishes.


	6. Chapter 6: Gaara Aoi's POV

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! I'm sorry it was! Eeeek! Thank you for the reviews! Please tell your mates? I would love for people to read this since it's the only thing I'm really working on at the moment xxxxx**_

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

_I've lost the grasp of time. I see no point in it. I have no idea how long it's been since I had dinner with Gaara. That's okay. Not having a grasp on time makes everything timeless; you can do more without worrying, not setting dates for things, that kind of stuff. It's like I'm free in a way. I sat down where I usually do when I have Kakashi sensei. English was my favourite subject, other than art but we don't really have an art teacher right now, just different relief teachers. I sat down the back next to Sakura. When I'm with sakura a put on a different personality. I talk like we are best friends; we talk about boys and such which I never do with Gaara. With him I talk about everything in general, just the truth and atmosphere, when I'm with lots of people I'm usually full of energy, it's like I feed off theirs. When I'm with Sasuke I drown in fear of what might happen, when I'm drunk, who knows. I never used to be like this. I used to just be, evil._

"_So when are you and Gaara going to get together," Sakura chimed through my thoughts._

"_It's not like that," I replied staring at her._

"_You might not be able to admit it yet but I know you like him. Not only that but I think he likes you."_

"_Right."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence for a while._

"_What about you and Sasuke?" I asked._

"_It's complicated."_

"_Nothing's too complicated Sakura."_

"_It's different ok. Sasuke is the high man here, the king almost. He fucks a different girl every week to keep that status, though he likes me and I like him, I'm not going to be his fall back girl, he has to man up but I don't want him to lose what he worked for. Then there's you and Gaara, Gaara was a low class guy, we all thought he was a killer until you proved that he was different."_

"_You don't think that Gaara misses being 'the killer'. Don't you think that he misses being by himself, no one pestering him 24/7?"_

_Sakura stopped talking and face the board. We started writing the notes that were on there. After half an hour she started talking again._

"_You're right. I'm sorry," she said before leaving the classroom for her next class. I packed up my things and left as well. My next class was maths; Gaara was in this class at least. That was the only upside to Maths. I moved to the back where we usually sit and took out all of my stuff. Gaara soon joined me._

"_Hey," he said taking out his books and what not._

"_Hey," I replied, trying to act cool. Damn he makes me feel weird._

"_Did you do that homework?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Me neither," he laughed a little. Apparently before he met me he never showed emotion, he was still and deadly._

"_Do you want to go to the Akatsuki concert next week?"_

"_Only if we get a limo," he joked._

_I bumped him slightly and he bumped me back. We had a relief teacher today, it was Pervy Sage. At least that's what Naruto and I call him. Speaking of Naruto I'm supposed to go to the arcade with him tonight. We've been going there for a while now, other than Gaara he's my best mate. I've told him almost everything about myself. He's just easy to talk to._

_Once school had finished I decided to give Gaara a hug goodbye before walking to the arcade with Naruto. Gaara went bright red. Not a good look for a killer but my, it was terribly cute. Naruto and I walked a fair bit to get to the arcade. We bought some ramen first before we headed off to play some games. We played Dance Dance Revolution and let's see, ah yes I beat him at that. Then we played guitar hero there. I won, again. We played Mario kart, three times. I won all three. Naruto was getting a bit sulky about it all._

_Once our little arcade moment was over we decided to walk down to the beach. I sat on the sand right in front of the water and Naruto sat down next to me._

"_Why did you decide to come back out here?" he asked._

"_I don't know really. Waves seem to speak to me, like I can see things clearer. I stare right out here like my life is in front of me and I decide to jump out, running full pelt. I want to take things head on. Then I realise what they could cause so I start to think about things."_

"_That's a bit rough. What's this about?"_

"_It doesn't matter Naruto."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_It's just someone has something on me and it could injury someone I really like, they'll think of me differently if they find out, everyone will. I don't know how to control it."_

"_Tell them first. If they hear it from you, it won't get distorted."_

"_Thanks Naruto."_

_I don't know when I should tell him everything but I know it'll have to be soon. Then I wouldn't have to owe Sasuke a favour. Naruto and I talked and we decided that we should set up a huge beach party. We also talked about the Akatsuki set list, like what we thought they were going to play and what not next week. How we couldn't wait. There was even going to be an after party. Not that I wanted to go to any more parties but I guess it's just a part of high school._

_I walked Naruto back to his house so he could get his car. He was going to drive to the mansion and stay the night. I was glad, that meant I wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke if Itachi went downstairs. I'm still sleeping in Itachi's room. I told Naruto I would be there later and walked to Gaara's house. I don't know why I was going there I just felt like it._

_I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. I heard something smash. I knocked again wondering what was happening. I peered through the window. I saw the mirror fall down the stairs and shatter, another mirror came after that. I heard a grunt. It was one from Gaara. What was he doing? I knocked again yelling for Gaara to open the door. When he did he pushed me back yelling at me, telling me to leave. He slammed the door shut. I was on the ground, he pushed me that hard. Was he okay? What was going on? I looked through the window again. Gaara smashed the chair. He saw me peeking through the window and through something at it. I clutched my cheek. I shard of glass cut it open._

_I could feel the warm blood flowing from my cheek. Shit. I climbed through the window. I held my cheek with one hand._

"_Gaara!" I yelled._

"_LEAVE!" he replied. I had no idea where he was. I was frightened but I knew he wasn't alright. The door opened and Temari dropped some bags of food on the floor. She had seen the window. She gushed towards me and took me into the kitchen to fix up the wound on my cheek. Once she had cleaned it she put a Band-Aid on it. The cut would heal in a few days. Temari yelled at Gaara and went up the stairs. He was throwing things in his room now. Temari closed the door quickly and locked it. She ran back down the stairs and towards me grabbing my hand and asking me where I would feel safe. The only place I feel safe is here, but I sense that that isn't an option._


	7. Chapter 7: Sabaku Gaara's POV

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

_**Do it**__. No. __**Do it.**__ I can't. __**Do it**__. No! __**Do it.**__ I've done enough damage! __**You hurt some little girl**__. She's not just some little girl! __**Does she know that?**__ Go away Sabaku. __**Don't you remember, you and I am the same person. **__Sabaku, I'm not going to hurt her ever again, you need to get out of my head. __**I'm the voice in your head.**_

"_Aaaaarrgggghhhh!" I threw the chair into the wall._

_Get out Sabaku. __**That's it, create chaos, and destroy everything**__. SABAKU! _

_I through one of the chair legs at the wall._

_**That's it Gaara, keep going**__. You make me sick. __**You're the one doing it; you're the one that hurt your pathetic little girlfriend.**__ She's NOT my girlfriend. __**Then what is she?**_

_I ignored the voice. If only Sabaku could go away but I knew he couldn't, I was stuck with him. __**You can't escape me. **__You made me hurt her! __**So, she's nothing to you. **__She doesn't deserve it._

"_GAARA!" Temari called from down the stairs. A grabbed a baseball bat and through it down the stairs. I've ruined everything I don't care anymore. I used my nails to rip at the wall paper. I kicked everything I could find and ripped it to shreds. Everything was gone. I have nothing, I am nothing, and I deserve nothing. I kicked the window smashing it to pieces than jumped out onto the window sill. I jumped off of it, hoping that maybe I could plunge to death but I knew I could never do that. I landed on my feet. I always do._

_I ran away from the house. I couldn't be there I couldn't think. I ran into to town, where the shopping mall was. People. __**I hate people. **__Me too. My thoughts were getting cloudy. I picked up a rack of clothes and through the rack at the nearest person. I yelled breaking the class of every store. People screamed and panicked. __**Perfect. **__I ran out of the stores before security to get there. They'll know it was me any way. I ran outside seeing someone who looked similar to Sasuke and punched him in the face before running away. I kept running._

_My feet were hitting the ground hard. Guilt was making me heavy but I had to keep going. I have to keep running. I found myself in front of a forest. What are they going to charge me this time?__** It'll change what Aoi thinks of you. **__It doesn't matter, you made me hurt her. __**I didn't make you do anything. **__I could hear sabaku's snarl. That's it; I'm never going into rage again. You will never make me do this ever again. __**I don't think so. **__Hn. __**One day you'll just snap. You've been leading on that girl, she's precious to you, she's lovely, fantastic, and brilliant but one day you'll snap and everything will come out. **__Hn. __**You know its true Gaara, tell her before I do. **__Hn._

_I ran through the forest. I don't know if it was mall security or Sabaku I was trying to get away from, maybe both. I stopped when I reached a cliff. There was a tree there, like an oak tree but small white flowers sprung from this tree. It was beautiful. _

_That's weird. I can still see beauty in my clouded judgement. Some times sabaku just comes out to torture me. Most of the time he's locked up in the back of my head not giving a damn. A moved closer to the tree and punched it as hard as possible._

"_Watch it!" yelled a familiar voice. I moved to the other side of the tree to see Aoi. She was cuddled up against the trunk in a panda spirit hood._

"_Aoi…" my voice trailed off._

"_What are you doing here?" she quickly got up._

"_I was…"_

"_Running away?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I stepped closer to her but she moved back, "Sorry."_

_She moved closer, her feet stopped shuffling back. I could tell she was a bit frightened by my appearance, I thought she was the only one that wasn't._

"_Are you alright?" she asked taking another step closer. __**Hurt her. Kiss her. Punch her. Hug her. Feel something, make yourself alive. **__Sabaku's voice was annoying me._

"_I…" I didn't know what to say really._

"_Gaara, is this where the rumours came from?"_

"_I guess so, I don't know if I've killed someone. I don't think I have, it's all just a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to hurt you," I placed my hand against her cheek, my thumb rubbing against her cut. It was a fine wound; it wasn't infected so I knew she was going to get better. Her cheeks suddenly went pink._

"_It's okay," she smiled, "could you explain it to me?"_

"_There's like another voice inside my head, Sabaku. He's a demon. His voice can sometimes control me, make me do stupid things."_

_Her hand touched mine. She smiled at me. There was something about that smile that just gave me emotions. __**Yuck. **__Sabaku, no one asked how you feel._

"_It's okay Gaara, I'm here," she put her panda spirit hood on my head, "you look adorable!"_

_I laughed a little and we sat down against the tree. She leaned on me slightly. _

_~x~x~x~_

_A flower flew onto my head. I picked it up to have a look before blowing it away. Aoi was in my lap, I guess I must've shifted her when she fell asleep. She was snuggling right up against my chest. I was still wearing her spirit hood. __**You can't be here. **__I know, I should leave. __**You feel happier now, right? **__Yeah, yeah I do. __**Then go. **__Hn._

_I took the spirit hood off and put it on Aoi's head then shifted her off of my lap and onto the ground. She moved a bit but didn't wake up. I shifted her closer to the tree so she was leaning against it. I want to try something. __**Than do it. **__I don't know how… __**Come on. **__Hn._

_I kissed her forehead before running off away from the woods. I hope she's okay when she wakes up._

_I arrived back at home. Temari was down stairs cleaning and Kunkaro was talking to the police. I sighed, time for the charges. We all discussed it. I would get off on Juvie if we paid three hundred coins. Kunkaro reluctantly handed over the money before pushing me inside. For the rest of the day I had to clean up._

_This is all your fault Sabaku._


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss the Girl

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

It's been around a week now since Gaara's outburst. Aoi stayed closer to him now, keeping an eye on him. When she was in a class without him she would draw pictures of him on her work. She hoped that nobody noticed but Naruto picked up on it several times. Tonight was the night of the Akatsuki concert. Everyone was getting ready. Most people were more excited for the after party but Aoi only wanted to go to the concert.

"Hey Aoi you ready," Itachi asked coming in.

"Pretty much."

"Remember you're my date for the pictures okay. When we walk in to the concert area from the limo you link arms with me. After the concert everyone gets changed back stage and we go to the after party. You link arms with me as we enter the place alright?"

"Yeah I got it."

Aoi hated the fact that she would have to explain all of this to Gaara. Aoi would've much preferred just entering with Gaara. She called up Gaara to explain what was going on, he said he'll go along with it. Everyone else was going so it'll be a big group any way. Including the band members.

They all walked out to the stretched limo. Itachi and Aoi sat in the back, Sasuke sat on the side ignoring us. They drove around to pick up the girls who sat near Sasuke. He had his arm around Sakura. We picked up Naruto and Kiba at the same place. Kiba and Ino were getting very friendly. Naruto was talking to Hinata trying to make a move. Then they picked up Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru. Gaara sat next to Aoi. Temari and Shikamaru sat on the other side. All of the band members were squabbling and Tobi was playing with Itachi's hair.

They finally reached the venue. Aoi and Itachi went out first. She link arms with him, smiling and waving at cheering fans. She was right by his side as he signed a few autographs then he kissed her on the cheek. Gaara was getting slightly pissed off by this but he knew it was all an act. She smiled charmingly. The other band members left the car and signed some photos as well. As soon as Itachi and Aoi got back staged they unlinked arms. Everyone else got out and walked backstage. Aoi moved over to where Gaara was and they went down into the crowd. Her blue hair stood out to Gaara so he was able to find her easily if they were ever pulled apart. The others joined them in the crowd. Lights flashed and the Akatsuki began their performance.

Gaara and Aoi jumped up and down along with everyone. After about five songs Aoi was getting a little tired, she didn't plan on drinking tonight so she wasn't hyperactive. She stopped bouncing and leaned against Gaara. He had gotten used to her doing that and put his arm around her. She turned to face him and smiled. They decided to jump up and down to the next song. She smiled at him as they did so. Then her lips touched his. It was a moment. Like everything else stopped for them. Her lips pressed against his and his pushed back slightly against hers.

They parted and she continued to jump up and down. It was something that was spare of the moment.

After their sets were finished they all went backstage. The girls in one room, the guys in the other. They all got changed. Aoi changed into a purple dress that reached her knees with ruffles in it and no sleeves. Her blue hair was straightened and she applied make up.

She walked out of the room with the other girls and they sat in the limo, they guys were already there. Everyone went through the same procedure. Itachi and Aoi first. The band next, then the others would walk through. Everyone noticed some fan girls being denied entry. Aoi laughed a bit and they walked inside.

She left Itachi's side since there was no one in there taking pictures. She went over to where Gaara was. Her hand slid to his and she took it dragging him outside.

"Sorry about…at the concert," she muttered.

"It's okay," he lifted her chin up, "I didn't mind."

"Then you won't mind this," she smiled and pressed her lips against his. He pushed back. She was on her tippy toes. Aoi took his hands and put them around her waist, her arms we around his neck. They parted then she moved in after catching a breath. Their lips kept pushing against each other. It was almost like Gaara was enjoying it. He lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved her up against the wall. Aoi's lips pushed harder against his.

They parted and he stared at her before putting her back down.

"Gaara?" Aoi moved his chin up so he was looking at her. He moved his head away.

"Sorry," he sighed before walking back inside. Aoi sat down on the ground against the wall. She didn't really know what to do. Itachi walked out and saw her on the ground. He frowned and sat down next to her. His arm was around her and he pulled her that she was leaning on her while he patted her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. He had no idea what had happened but he knew he had to just be there. She would tell him what was up when she needed to.

"I don't know what to do, I don't think he likes me," she finally admitted to her feelings. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Itachi.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" Itachi kissed her fore head, "Come on, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah."

**Author note: IT'S SO SHORT I'M SORRY! I just need it to be in there, you'll see :P PLEASE REVIEW! The more I get the more I post because I'm planning to limit how many chapters I post a day, or week…**


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt

_**Author note: SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE! Even if it was just a few hours. I didn't stay up last night to do it I just fell right asleep like a baby heheheehe. Anyhow, I re-wrote this a few times and I was heaps busy so I'm glad it's done now c: ENJOY! **_

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

_I haven't really spoken to Aoi. Not after that night. I didn't know what to say. It's been weeks now. I've been watching her. I know. It's weird._

Gaara hid behind a tree. Aoi was sitting at her usual spot against the big tree that blossomed white flowers. She came there almost all the time now. Gaara just watched her. She seemed so peaceful without him. Gaara had been off put lately and he knew if he wanted to regain strength he had to be on good terms with her at least. He was deciding between staying where he was and watch the white flowers against her perfect blue hair or go talk to her. He just felt guilty for leaving her, maybe she thought it was a dream, they just didn't speak but he followed her watching her every move.

Aoi's sight was of the misty clouds lining the dull blue sky. She could feel someone's eyes on her but she couldn't dare to have a look. She just remained focused on the clouds as she thought. She wanted to make a move on Gaara, tell him how she feels but does he feel the same? That night of the party, he just walked away and then when she was here, he left, but she didn't know if that was real. She twirled her blue hair around in her fingers. She then came to a realisation.

"I know your there Gaara, you don't have to watch me," she said. Gaara was shocked by the fact that she knew he was there. He thought he was hiding well.

Gaara stepped out towards the tree slowly.

"Sorry," he cried.

"There's no need to be sorry, I miss you."

"I miss you too," he crouched down next to her. It was a brief moment before Itachi went to go get her but it meant a fair bit to the both of them. It was like they were drawn to each other and there was no way of letting go. When Itachi arrived Aoi went with him, Gaara was left at the tree on his own. At least it gave him time to think.

"I don't want you going near him," Itachi stated as they walked back to his car.

"Why ever not?" she said in a sophisticated voice.

"Aoi," he stopped her in her tracks, "I know he was the reason why you were upset. I don't want to be in charge of everything to do but he's going to hurt you, I know he will."

"Right, you think you can teach me what's right and what's wrong. Itachi you are like an older brother, who you don't get advice from not my father. Look how well Sasuke turned out because of you yeah fabulous right, so don't try to sort me out when you can't sort out your own brother," she claimed and walked off in the different direction. Itachi scowled at her before running after her.

"Come on Aoi, you know I'm doing my best!"

"Hn."

She continued walking. He tried to get her to stop but no matter how much he tried she was going to keep going, she was determined to get away. Itachi stopped trying. Cooling off might be good for her. He walked back to his car and Aoi kept walking. She reached the streets and suburbs of the town where her friends all lived. She turned a few corners and went on a few streets before knocking on a door. Tenten answered it with a smile. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were inside. They were waiting for her. Tenten had told her they were going to have a girl's day, with a girls sleep over and Aoi wasn't planning on coming but she just ended up here.

She walked inside and all the girls were plating each other's hair. She joined in doing Sakura's and Tenten did hers. After that they all made facials then played guitar hero. Aoi smashed everyone. She was the best at guitar hero. It was pretty boring for Aoi even though these were all different experiences to her.

"Let's do a D&M!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's that?" Aoi questioned. They stared at her in a dull way.

"Deep and Meaningful," sakura answered. Aoi came up with an odd expression but continued with this day.

"W-well I um, I really l-like Naruto and I don't know what to do," Hinata's voice became really fast.

"Wow really?" Aoi exclaimed.

"Y-yes!"

"You know he's been trying to ask you out for a while now, I'll get him to pluck up the courage to," Aoi smiled brightly. They went into the kitchen to back cookies and make chocolate mousse while Sakura went on about her problem with Sasuke, how he wouldn't admit his feelings. Aoi knew a lot about this, Sasuke wants to proclaim his love but he thinks things will change if he does. Once everything was set they started eating. It was suddenly seven o'clock. Ino went on about how she really likes Kiba but can't help being in bed with Sasuke. Sakura and Ino came to an agreement over it. Sakura would get Kiba to ask out Ino if she didn't sleep with Sasuke.

"What about you and Gaara?" Ino asked Aoi.

"What about us?" came her reply.

"You like him, I know you do and he likes you, so um go out already!" Sakura yelled. Aoi laughed.

"It's tricky; I don't think he's ready for a relationship."

"Bullshit! You go out there and tell him how you feel!" Tenten yelled after coming back from having a shower, "I know he feels the same."

Aoi took a moment to think about it all.

"I guess, but what if he rejects me."

"Aoi, you are almost as fierce as Tenten, why are you afraid of rejection?" Sakura asked. Aoi kept quiet and texted Gaara to meet her at the tree in half an hour. Aoi told the others they were going to meet and she was going to tell him. They all smiled with glee then took Aoi upstairs into Tenten's room. They threw some clothes at Aoi to get changed into. It was a short black dress that reached her knees and a denim vest over it. They gave her black heels to wear; they weren't platforms so Aoi was shorter wearing them and a beanie as well. She put everything on and spun around in the mirror. Not too shabby.

They all got into the car and dropped her off at the forest. They waited a few blocks back in the car. Aoi stood beside the tree, looking upon the buildings from the cliff. She heard a noise and turned around to see Gaara with a white flower that had fallen. He put it behind her ear making her blush.

"Gaara…" she smiled softly. Her hand took his and he didn't struggle against it. If she told him, if this all worked out maybe her broken wings would be repaired again, maybe she would be able to have strength and fly.

"Aoi, we need to talk."

She looked at him in shock, she was the one that was supposed to tell him something but for some reason he wanted to talk. Maybe he was going to tell her what she wanted to say to him.

"Yes."

"Look at me. You've done something to me. I don't know what it is. You've casted a spell on me, like a sadist does to draw someone in. You must've cursed me because I can't get away from you, I'm drawn to you and it's killing me. I don't feel this way, I never feel this way. Tell me, what sort of curse have you put on me?!" he yelled. Aoi flinched.

"Gaara, I haven't put a curse on you, I'm not a witch."

He pushed her against the tree and she screeched in pain.

"Aoi! What have you done to me? Do you see me here, now? Yeah I'm not like this! I don't go around following people and feeling the need to worship them! I've heard of things, some girls have an ability to draw people in; to make them follow them worship them, like they are a God. Remove this curse!"

"Do you really believe in such things?" He pushed her against the tree again.

"Aoi I'm warning you! Release this spell upon me! I don't want to be attached to your shadow! I don't want to be drawn in!"

She moved forward and kissed his lips but he pulled away.

"Aoi! This is what I'm talking about! The first time you kissed me I was drawn in even more! You've done something to me! Like a spell upon your lips and I don't want to be under it!"

"You feel it! You feel it too Gaara! It's not a spell."

"Don't fuck with me!" he spat.

"Gaara…I love you."

He pushed her against the tree again, "don't try and change this I know it's a curse! I don't want this stupid link! I want to be Gaara! A lonesome killer!"

"Rumoured to be a lonesome killer. You and I both know you aren't."

"Yeah and you and I both know this isn't love. This is just you and some crazy spell. That's the only answer to this." His nails dug into her shoulders.

"Gaara! Can't you understand this is love! You feel it too!"

"You are getting on my nerves Aoi. This is not love! I don't feel love for you! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're just a temporary relief, something to keep me occupied when I'm upset. Pain killers. But you took it too far you tried to curse me but I know of your tricks! This is far from love!"

"All you think of me, is pain killers?"

"That's all you are too me."

"Don't say that! Don't!" she shook in his grip and he pressed her against the tree harder.

"This isn't love! Get it through your think skull," his nails clawed against her causing her to bleed, but she couldn't feel it she felt numb in his warm grasp, "you are nothing to me but a drug! A drug that takes away pain when it appears. But all drugs have side effects, right? Well yours is that you are trying to create love, but there is no such thing as love. I don't love. I will never love! There is nothing between you and me, okay?! Your there and I'm here. If I'm in pain you take it away otherwise I have no use for you. Don't try and make it something else. Don't try to curse me and make me follow you around."

"Gaara it's the truth. No curses I love you. But I see how it is; I'm just a drug to you! You are like everyone else, using people as dolls!"

"Fuck you!" he slapped her across the face and pushed her back into the tree another time. There was blood trickling down her pale arms but she didn't care, she was numb, the pain didn't get to her but the words stung. She jumped back at him pushing him to the ground.

"I won't fight you Gaara! Please listen to yourself! This is stupid!"

"Why are you still fighting for me when you are nothing?!" He pushed her back off of him but she latched back towards him gripping his arm. He was trying to walk away but she was pulling him back. He punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground but she leapt to grab his leg.

"Gaara listen! I'm not going to fight you! Please!"

"You are nothing but a drug. You have nothing but curses!" his words stung her. It repeated in her head over and over and over again. Why did he think that she cursed him? That's impossible in the human world. It just is. But being told she was just a drug to him. It was probably the truth. A temporary pain release. She let him go. Slowly she shuffled back to the tree. Pools of tears hit the ground and she could start to feel the pain of her body. Her cheek stung, her shoulders were bleeding and singing with pain even her stomach was turning in knots. On top of that her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She had never felt this way either. She never knew that the power of words could sting so much. Maybe this was how Sasuke felt. She leant against the tree; there was blood on it too.

Fuck it. She couldn't go back with the girls. She couldn't go back to the mansion. She couldn't go to Gaara's. Looks like she was staying here, alone, in the cold, arms bleeding, and heart was aching. She didn't care anymore. Gaara was right. She was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10: Aoi

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

She hadn't come out of her room all day. Itachi vacated it, or well got kicked out. He was sleeping in the guest bedroom while she took over the bed in Itachi's room. She just wouldn't come out. She had been there for weeks, maybe even months. Aoi had no idea how long it had been. She sat on the bed, covers wrapped around her, snuggled into her panda spirit hood while rocking back and forth. She couldn't come out. She didn't want to come out. All she could think of is what had happened. She felt like she couldn't face the world. Like if she went out there everyone would laugh at her for being so stupid, for falling for Gaara, for thinking he would possibly like her too.

He could've just told her, sorry I don't really like you but he made a whole speech about it. He was very clear with his feelings. He didn't like her. He thought she had bewitched him. He used her to take away his own pain. Every single thing he said still rung in his mind and she knew she could never let go.

Her fist hammered the pillow hard. She screamed over and over again. Yelling into the pillow and kicking things off the bed. She heard footsteps running up to her room. A body slammed against the door trying to push it open. She had it tightly locked and for extra security there were even chairs piled up against the door. She had also come up with an invention of a few strings and what not that would hit those who entered.

"Aoi! Are you alright?" Itachi yelled from the other side of the door. She screamed again. She hadn't had any social interaction for the past weeks, or months or so. She wasn't ready to interact. It was just the way she was. She stopped screaming. Itachi stopped knocking on the door. She got up and turned to the wall and grabbed a paint brush. She had been painting all over the walls. It was a way to calm her down. To get rid of her emotions.

She stroked the brush against the white wall. She had already painted skeletons falling apart, butterflies with broken wings, birds that had no wings, insects losing their legs and a girl with a broken heart. She continued painting; the black on white was marvellous to her.

Down stairs, everyone was waiting for any change. They came every day, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, everyone but Gaara. Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasuke. They were on the couch and he twirled her hair while she was fast asleep against his shoulder. No one else saw them but if they did it would've been a cute sight to see.

Hinata was scared because of all of Aoi's screaming. She held onto to Naruto tightly who was enjoying this far too much. Kiba had his arm around Ino who was dazing off and Tenten was fast asleep on the floor. It was around two in the morning, Aoi was still not asleep and the others decided to stay the night. If she came down they would be there. They knew she needed their support but no one knew what actually happened.

That night Aoi was found by Itachi. She was a complete mess. Her blue hair tangled, her arm had dried up blood with cuts across it, and her face was puffy from crying and had a red mark on one cheek. Itachi carried her home and up to his room. He left her there to sleep and he slept in the guest room that night. The next morning the door was locked and she wouldn't come out. They've been worried ever since.

Itachi came back down stairs to the lounge room.

"Any change?" Naruto pondered. Hinata was still shaking against him.

"No, she screams, she yells, hits whatever and then goes quiet. Every single time. She's worrying me too much."

Hinata shook again. She was scared shit less. Naruto put his arms around her and hold her close. She stopped shaking from fear and instead she turned bright red due to Naruto. A while later she fell asleep. Everyone asleep but Naruto and Itachi. Naruto couldn't sleep without knowing his mate was okay and Itachi, Itachi was being a caring older brother.

Naruto swore that he was going to get back at Gaara. They all were trying to piece together what had happened and all they knew is that it had something to do with Gaara.

Aoi dropped the paint brush and sat back on the floor. She felt like crying. Why couldn't she let it go? Why did it sting so much? She was drawn back to him. Somehow she managed not to hate him. She didn't want to hate him, she couldn't hate him. She just wanted to be in his arms and try to make him smile as usual.

What happened? Why was it like this? She punched the wall and screamed. Little did she know that Gaara was standing on a tree near her window watching her. He wanted to help her, you could see it in his eyes but he just couldn't. He told her the truth or what Sabaku said was the truth. He wished he never said it. But what's done is done. It's better off this way. That's what he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to find happiness. He would be stuck with pain like before but he needed to control that pain again. He didn't want to be all hyped up on a girl who was just like drugs.

Even though he had yelled and screamed at her he was still drawn to her. He yelled about this curse that she had put on her. This curse that had drawn him to her. Truth is, he is still drawn to her. Following her every move even if it's from a distance.

Gaara jumped. Aoi saw him. He wasn't very good at hiding today. She screamed not knowing how to socialize anymore, not knowing what to say just made her scream even more. She had forgotten how to talk. She lifted up a chair and threw it at the window. Gaara just ran away as fast as possible. Itachi had run back up stairs and hit the door.

"Aoi!" he screamed once again.

"GAARA!" she raised her voice. The first time she had spoken in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11: A step forward

_**Author note: SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY! But here's the chapter :3 **_

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)__Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

Aoi took a step into the school grounds. She still wasn't talking to anyone but she had nodded in an agreement to try to go to school. She held onto Naruto. He was helping her through this, nobody else really knew what to do, and they just asked if she was okay and offered her help but she refused it. She refused Naruto's help but he's very impulsive. It helped her a lot. Naruto put his arm around her as they walked to their new class. He asked if she would be okay sitting in the back on her own. Aoi nodded. Naruto moved to sit next to Sasuke. He looked back every few minutes to see if she was okay. Aoi just lay back with her head phones on.

Gaara walked in. She stared not knowing how to react. He looked straight at her. Their eyes were glued to each other for a manner of minutes. Just staring. They didn't know what to do but stare. She was just hoping that he wouldn't sit next to her. Too late. Gaara walked towards her and sat next to Aoi. She shivered at the movement. They kept staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

The session proceeded awkwardly. Orochimaru Sensei put everyone into pairs. He paired everyone up before putting Gaara and Aoi together. They stared at each other. Orochimaru handed out work sheets about the experiment. They were all supposed to work together as a team. Aoi just sat there and sulked.

"Will you stop being such a sulk and help," Gaara said. Aoi grunted then grabbed a test tube. She poured the liquid onto Gaara's head before walking out of the classroom. She sat right outside the door against the wall. She slid down it to the ground. She couldn't do this. She knew she couldn't do this.

She forced the tears to stop. She didn't need them to come out. Not here. Gaara sat in the classroom. Eyes on him. He felt a curdling in his stomach and an ache in his heart. He felt guilt but he didn't want to give in to it. Even if he wanted to talk to her again, to stop the pain he could feel. He was used to be alone and aching a fair bit but it was never like this. He never felt this sort of pain.

He grunted and walked outside to find Aoi. He saw her on the ground beside the door. Gaara sat down next to her. He didn't saying anything. He knew he couldn't. He had to wait for her to speak first. It's all he could do. She didn't acknowledge that he was there. She was just listening to her music.

Gaara could tell that it was heavy metal and it was blasting at the loudest volume possible but she didn't budge. She could practically fall asleep to this sort of music.

"Why?" she asked him, "Why?"

She didn't even look at him. She turned her music down. She found her voice enough to ask, trying to remember her social skills.

"Because it was the truth."

"Didn't you think about it though? Think about what could happen? Who you might hurt?"

"No, I didn't."

"You haven't just hurt me. I can tell by the way everyone is acting. Being mute helps my other senses. Everyone is disturbed by what you have done though they don't know the full story. They are all hurt inside because of the possibility something bad and aching can happen to them. It was so out of order, it wasn't planned, it destroyed something they cared about. Someone they cared about. They don't know how to act anymore. It's like everyone lost a friend. I know your sister is hurt, she's hurt by what you did to a girl she would relate to, like a sister. Are you even a bit hurt?"

She opened her mouth and that was it, the words poured out but she had no emotion.

"Yeah, I am."

"Is it because you don't have your drug anymore or because you know that that curse theory you came up with isn't real?"

He paused not knowing what to say.

"I miss you," he stated quietly.

"It's too late for that."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I don't want you to."

"I admit I was wrong."

"You knew that the moment you stepped away from the tree. The moment you left me there, you knew you were wrong."

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why didn't you come back and apologize?"

"Because it wouldn't change anything."

"Because you're a monster."

Her words stunned him. He never wanted to hear that, not from her. He had heard it so many times that he didn't care but when she said it. When she said it he felt a whole lot of hurt.

"You think I'm a monster?"

"I know you think you are."

"You didn't answer the question."

"What you did was an act of a monster. A beast within you, that you let come out. You had to let it come out, you wanted to. If you didn't, the monster would've stayed within."

"Aoi."

"You have a whole lot of making up to do."

"Come back, be my friend. I care."

"I know you do, but the monster doesn't."

"I'll fix it; I'll make everything up to you."

"You have a week."

"A week?"

"A week."


	12. Chapter 12: A Kiss

_**Author not: MY STORIES HAVE BEEN SO SHORT LATER! I promise to make them longer xD and to hurry up and post more!**_

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

Aoi got back home from the stormy weather. She was drenched from the rain that splattered upon her head. Sasuke was sitting in the front room watching TV. Itachi was in the guest room which remained his. Aoi went upstairs to her room which used to be Itachi's. She opened the door slowly, the water dripped onto the floor as she walked closer to her room. She opened up the door and walked inside. Her jaw dropped a little.

Around the bed was a heart made of roses. They weren't normal roses. Most of them were painted black. She smiled at the petals, they smelt lovely. She looked around and saw a note on the pillow. She walked over to it and picked it up. It read; I know how you like things out of the ordinary.

She stopped smiling. She knew he was around somewhere.

"You're going to have to do better!" she yelled before walking out. She closed the door behind her and slid down onto the floor. She heard someone stomp in her room and grunt before leaving out of the window.

When she heard him leave she smiled lightly even though she knew she was going to be a bitch to him for this whole week, she only had a few days left of it. She had received bracelets and bangles and rings. She didn't want any of it.

Aoi took off her clothes in the bathroom. She turned the shower on. While she was waiting for it to heat up she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked, just like every single girl in the world. She had never met a girl that was so overly proud of their appearance, accept for those uptight girls. She hated her blue hair; it used to make her stand apart but now it just annoyed her. Her face was pale and blotchy when she removed her make up. She hated it.

She stepped into the showers. The warm water hit her hair. She wanted to give into Gaara so badly but she knew she couldn't.

Gaara opened the fridge door. He looked around to find something to eat. Nothing. He closed the door. He was just looking around doing nothing. Mainly because he was just looking for what he could do to solve this feud between him and Aoi. He decided to look for Temari's help. He burst open the door to her room and she was lying on her bed next to Shikamaru.

"Out!" he yelled to Shikamaru and he left the room.

"What do you want?" Temari said coldly.

"I need help."

"With?"

"Aoi. I don't know what she wants. I want to solve this. Everything."

Temari smiled wickedly, "you are such an idiot."

"What?"

"She just wants to hear those words."

"Words?"

"I love you," she stated before leaving the room to go find Shikamaru. Gaara couldn't it wouldn't really mean anything. Though he could feel it. He could actually feel love. He shivered. This was too weird even for him. He walked out of the room and jumped up on the sofa. He thought about doing it but he wasn't sure if he could.

Aoi searched through her wardrobe for something to wear. She found some shorts and a tank top. It wasn't really the type of weather to wear this sort of stuff but it was all she could find.

She went downstairs to see Itachi cooking dinner. She thought it was kind of him. After the past few days she had gotten better, she was talking to people now. Not just Gaara. She went into the front room and changed the channel.

"Oi I was watching that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Go watch it with Naruto."

"No way, that fucking dobe…" he muttered. She scowled before flicking through the channels. Sasuke made a grab at her. He tried to get the remote. She kicked him causing him to fall on his back. She pulled, holding the phone as far away as she could. There was a knock on the door. Aoi continued to pull away the remote. There was another knock. She sighed throwing the remote at Sasuke's big head and walking towards the door.

She twisted the knob and saw a red headed boy, drenched in the rain. He smiled at her. He put his hand on her waste and pulled her out in the rain. His lips reached hers and hers pushed back onto him. They kiss passionately.

"I love you," he whispered when they parted.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Their lips pushed back against each other. It was perfect. This moment. It was exactly what she wanted. And it was exactly what he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13: Love and Lust

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

_They stood in the school halls, talking. She smiled at him and took his hand. He froze up a bit but soon relaxed. It was different. The two of them were official together. They walked down the school halls to their class with Iruka sensei. They sat up the back together. They were still pretty much hand in hand. She leaned against him. She was surprised by the fact that this was actually happening. Girls she was friends with awed but Naruto wasn't as pleased. He didn't trust the guy._

It had been around a month, maybe two; she didn't really have a grasp on time, when all she wanted was him. They walked around hand in hand before walking back to his house. Temari opened the door and let them in. She had such a cheesy smile. She was so happy that her baby brother had a girlfriend. She always welcomed Aoi with open arms. They walked inside and Temari spoke about how they were all going to have a family dinner tonight. They had no choice but to agree to it before going upstairs into Gaara's room.

She would lay there on the bed next to him. They were able to just be there in comfortable silence.

"Well, today you get to meet Shikamaru and Kunkaro's new girlfriend," Gaara sighed.

"Kunkaro has a girlfriend? And I think I know Shikamaru, he moved schools right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, think we need to dress pretty for this?"

"Yeah, I think so. Come have a bath with me," she stood up and took his hand, guiding him to the bathroom. She ran the water and took her clothes off. She had put that bubbling soap into the water creating frothing bubbles. She hopped in and sat at one side. She threw water across at Gaara. He laughed pulling down his trousers and getting in with her. He sat at the other side. She smiled at him. He melted from her smile.

She kicked some water at him and he splashed some back at her. She got onto her knees and crawled across to him. She kissed his lips passionately. Her breast against his chest. They parted and she smiled cutely. He laughed a little. His fingers twisted her hair as he brought her closer to him. She moved herself so she was over his thighs. They kissed passionately again.

"Dinner is in half an hour!" Temari yelled from down stairs. They parted.

"I don't wanna go," Aoi whined in a childlike voice.

"Neither do I but we have to go," he kissed her lips lightly. They both got out and dried themselves off. All of the clothes Temari had previously bought for Aoi were in Gaara's room so she searched through those. She grabbed a simple, plain black dress and slipped it on. Gaara got changed into a shirt and jeans. When Aoi wasn't wearing platforms she only reached his chest. She put her shoes on and became the height of where his shoulders were.

They walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Kunkaro sat down with his girlfriend. She had long brown hair and wide bright blue eyes. Gaara and Aoi sat directly across from them. Aoi stuck closely to Gaara. Shikamaru was helping Temari with the cooking. It was kind of cute. They laid at the food and sat down. Everyone ate. They talked about life, love, food, and ate. It was a fairly normal dinner.

When it was done, Shikamaru and Temari cleaned everything up. Kunkaro and his girlfriend left the house and Aoi offered her assistance with the dishes but Temari said it was fine. Gaara and Aoi went back up stairs. She closed the door, locking it. Aoi placed her lips onto Gaara's. He pushed back equally as hard, his lips licked hers, begging for entrance. He got it. She moaned softly before parting. She pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor while he kissed her neck ever so delicately. She moaned again, saying his name as her hands traced down his warm body.

He carefully pulled her dress off and kissed her neck again. He trailed down her neck before biting and sucking causing her to moan loudly. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. She kissed his neck, biting at it violently. He moaned her name. She smiled; she had never thought that she would hear that. He stopped her for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Positive," she answered before continuing to kiss him down his chest. Gaara flipped her over and started kissing her. He started from her neck but trailed down between her breasts, then down her stomach towards her hips.

Downstairs Temari was cleaning up with Shikamaru. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"You alright," he asked. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to tell them, or how they will react."

"It'll be okay. We wanted a child, and now we are going to have one," he kissed her cheek. They heard banging and moaning, grunting and growling, names being yelled and the sound of the furniture moving.

"What's going on up there?" Temari pondered.

"Well Kunkaro left so obviously Gaara is getting in there," he winked.

"No, not my baby Gaara, he wouldn't."

They heard a moan. Aoi moaned Gaara's name loudly.

"I'm pretty sure they are."

"Let's get out of here."

They both left hurryingly out the door. Upstairs, Aoi was snuggled into Gaara's chest.

"I can't believe we did it," there was a smile on her face that just made you believe in everything.

"Neither can I," he kissed her fore head and held her tightly. He pulled the covers over them making sure that Aoi was nice and comfortable. He didn't really know how to act afterwards. This was the first time he had ever done such a thing. He only knew of it because of Kunkaro and his crazy Friday nights.


	14. Chapter 14: The end

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

Gaara and Aoi held hands walking down the streets. They were headed to the lush green grass over at the park. When they reached their destination Aoi plummeted to the ground. She smiled at the clouds moving in the air. Gaara sat down next to her. She was lying on the beautiful grass. It was well taken care of. Everyone they passed stared at them, probably because the person they all thought was so terrible has a girlfriend but their friends all said there was something different about them now. Maybe they had a deeper connection after that night. She thought about it. She smiled softly.

"You're thinking about the other night, aren't you," Gaara read her like a book.

"No!" Aoi yelled blushing; she was acting like a child. Gaara chuckled and lay back with her. He held her hand gently. She calmed down a little bit. She moved herself so that her head rested on his chest. He put his arm around her. They had gotten used to being a couple, there was no awkwardness, they weren't sure of how to do things, if they should kiss or not. Now they just went with their instincts and it's usually the right way to go.

They looked up at the moving clouds. Just watching. Being relaxed, without anything to disturb them. Spoke too soon. Sasuke kicked Aoi.

"Fuck," she murmured. Sasuke stared at her. It was a star that told her that they needed to talk. She sighed getting up. She kissed Gaara's cheek before walking away with Sasuke. They stood over next to a tree. He sighed and she stared. She was stiff.

"You owe me a favour, remember?" he said slyly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave."

"What!?" Aoi flailed her arms around.

"You owe me. Leave or I'll tell everyone, including Gaara!"

Aoi paused. Gaara would never look at her the same. She knew it.

"When?"

"Tonight, there will be a plane at seven that will take you away from here, I'm not even sure where but you will never come back okay. Never. No one is allowed to know the reasons of why you left. Understand."

She nodded. Aoi slowly went back to Gaara helping him get up. They smiled at each other and decided to walk towards the beach. There was a party happening in a while at the beach so that's why they decided to go.

Aoi and Gaara had their bathers in their bag. They got changed then started walking on the coast of the beach. Aoi held Gaara's hand. They saw Naruto and Hinata sitting on the coast line of the beach. He put his arm around her and she went bright red. It was adorable, something new to the both of them.

Aoi pushed Gaara into the water. He spat out water and grabbed Aoi's waist. He put her on his shoulder then threw into the water tickling her. She screamed out with laughter, grabbing hold of Gaara. She got her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Gaara placed his hands on the lower part of her back. Her lips reached his. She pressed back hard. It was such a happy time. Friends all here, having a perfect place with a perfect boyfriend and a perfect life here in general.

She didn't want to leave. A tear fell down her cheek and her lips parted from Gaara's. He stared at her. He moved one hand up her back and then caressed her cheek. He looked at her softly.

"What's wrong?" he said in such a concerned voice. She wanted to give in, tell him everything, it was all she wanted to do but she knew she couldn't.

"Nothing my love," Aoi kissed his nose carefully then looked into his eyes and smiled. She had to. He knew that she was faking a smiled but there was something about the way that she looked at him, he knew that he couldn't push her. He couldn't push this. Whatever it is.

She moved her legs and he let go of her. She stood in the water with him. She yelled to everyone about playing volleyball. They all agreed to it. Tenten threw her the volleyball she caught it with ease. They set up a net in the middle of the water and started hitting the ball across. Tenten and Aoi were on opposite sides to make it fair. They were both competitive. Aoi hit the ball down, smacking it to the floor of the opposing team. She jumped up and down, they got another point.

The day was one of the best and Aoi's last. They all sat back down on the beach. Sakura had just gotten back with some fish and chips for everyone. They all sat down and ate. After they had finished everyone took pictures and were happy. It was a joyous occasion.

Once they had finished Gaara and Aoi walked back to his house. It was around five. They sat on his bed. She kissed his lips ever so delicately. He kissed her back, trailing his hand through her hair, his fingers tying knots. She giggled and kissed his neck lightly.

"What's the matter, you don't seem yourself?" he asked while continuing to play with her hair.

"It's nothing, I promise Gaara. I love you," she kissed his lips again. He kissed back and didn't reply for a while.

"I love you too," he said. She smiled at him kissing him over and over again. She could tell Gaara was tired even though he didn't sleep. She told her she had to go, she would be back later. She kissed him again before walking out of the room. She grabbed a paper and pen. She started scribbling a note down quickly before sticking it to the door.

Aoi left quickly before anyone could notice.

She walked out onto a runway for the plane. Sasuke was already there. She stared at him evilly. She couldn't believe he was going to do this to her. She stared at him. Slowly she walked towards him then slapped him across the face. He laughed evilly, he didn't care. He was going to get rid of her, a slap wouldn't mean much. She boarded the plane. Sasuke stood there making sure she was on it, making sure she left. How did she think she would leave?

When morning arrived Gaara found a note attached to his door. He took it and read it to himself. _I'm sorry Gaara, to leave you now. I cannot tell you where I am going and I cannot tell you why. It's to do with someone's revenge so I'm stuck. I don't want to leave you, I promise you that much but I'm gone. I don't know how ever long this will be. I'm almost positive I will never be able to come back, so you should move on. Find someone new. Start a new life; find someone who will care for you, someone you can care for, someone that you can spend your life with. I'm sorry Gaara. I love you._

_Aoi._

Gaara hit the door breaking it from its hinges. He ripped up the letter, this was stupid. He looked at the pieces of paper that were on the floor. He sighed picking it all up and walking into his room. He placed the pieces in his draw. He couldn't believe she just left him. Gaara threw the framed picture of him and Aoi at the wall, shattering it into pieces. Why? Why did she leave? That's what ran through Gaara's head. He couldn't live with this. He had to find her. He just had to.


	15. A Note to all who follow this story!

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Broken Wings.  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

Dear everyone who reads this Fanfiction. I thought I would give it some time between this one and the sequel I have chosen to write. And I've posted this to tell you that yes. There will be a sequel so re-read this season if you have to because I'll be posting soon (:


End file.
